Alexander
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Short story about the Professor and Ginger's son, Alexander Roy Hinkley.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N There is some dialogue from the show included.  
**_

* * *

 _A polyester derivative of an organic hydroxide molecule. To put in another way, in order for the glue to be able to be dissolved it would take an aromatic acetate. Perfumes are made with this formula therefore can be used to dissolve any type of glue.  
_

Alexander Roy Hinkley looked over his paper for the science fair which outlined his project and was pleased. He was fascinated by the story about how his father used perfume to unstick Uncle Gilly and Pappy from that boat. So brilliant it was! So much in fact that the young Hinkley boy wished to great his own formula strictly for that purpose. Not to get people unstuck from a boat but to get other things unstuck. It happens all the time. Why not create something people can use everyday? His father was proud of him for coming up with that idea. Ginger called him a chip off the old block.

Alex neatly put the paper into a blue folder and set it aside. He decided to once again look over his chemistry notes. _The symbol for aluminum is AL. It's atomic number is 13 and it's atomic weight is 26.97. The index of refraction is N equals sign 1 over sign R equals V1 over V2._ Naturally. It was so simple! How could one not understand that?

As brilliant as he was being the child of an intelligent well respect scientist didn't mean Alex was bright in every area. The one he wasn't was love. Just like his father. When it came to such thing he believed it ridiculous and just plain silly. Yes sure his father managed to fall in love with Ginger Grant but that was different. How it was different he could not explain it just was. He simply was not interested in pursuing the opposite sex. He was more happy conducting his experiments and working with his father in the lab at Howell Industries. That was way more interesting to him. Not only that like his father he constantly buried his nose in a book. Always reading up on different topics. Wanting to digest everything he could about everything. His sister would occasionally call him a dork but he ignored them. Alex had a deep passion for science and hoped to one day make his mark on it much like his father did. Roy Hinkley Jr won many prestigious accolades for his work in the world of science. He was considered to be very astute. Alex hoped to be like him someday. That would be something! Maybe he could one day invent some miracle product that everyone in America wondered how they did without! Wouldn't that be something! A real dream come true!

Amber and Sabrina would tell him that's all well and good but what about love? Didn't he want a nice female to share in his triumphs? Their father had such a female. Ginger was always so proud of her husband whenever he was the recipient of some honor. She bragged about it to everyone and anyone. Would mention it in magazine interviews about her husband's genius. Besides it wasn't like he didn't attract any girls. He did. All the time. There were several girls in their school that would love to date him. What about that girl who was on the cheerleading squad with Sabrina? Courtney Peterson. She liked him. And how about that girl in his class that was in the glee club with Amber? What was her name…oh yes…Lisa Constantine. She was pretty. Why not ask her out? The boy just rolled his eyes at both of his sisters. They considered him to be hopeless. Ginger was quick to point out that everyone thought their father was hopeless and she turned him right around. There was hope yet!

He did not wish to hear such things. He was not going out with that airhead Courtney and he was not to keen on Lisa's constant giggling. Didn't anyone take anything seriously! Really!

"Hey Alex!" Amber greeted cheerfully as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning sis." Alex replied as he looked up briefly to see his sister getting a glass from the cabinet.

Sabrina came bounding in a few seconds later and headed for the refrigerator after saying a hello to her siblings. "I can't wait until graduation!" She declared as she handed the juice carton to her twin. "These finals are brutal!"

"Tell me about it." Amber replied pouring the juice into a glass. "I was so nervous taking that Algebra final! Mr. Winston is tough! Sheesh!"

"You think that's bad. You should have taken Ms. Walsh's history exam! I swear I didn't think I would pass it! Really tough." The blonde said taking out some fresh fruit and setting it down on the island countertop.

Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head knowing his sisters were being overdramatic. They were two of the brightest girls in the school. They never had any trouble in their classes. They of course passed their exams with ease.

The Professor walked into the kitchen and greeted his children. "Morning." He said as he located his briefcase on the floor next to the backdoor.

"You have lipstick on your collar." All three teens said at the same time.

"Oh…I uh...I don't know how that happened." He stammered before quickly rushing out to go change his shirt.

"Her name is Mom." Amber laughed as her father left.

A minute later Ginger waltzed into the kitchen. "Morning my darlings." She said with a smile. "Where is your father?" She asked looking around. "I thought he was coming in here."

"He had lipstick on his collar again." Amber said putting a bagel in the toaster.

"Oh dear. Well I tried to be careful." Ginger said.

"Yes we know but you couldn't help yourself." Sabrina grinned. "He's just so handsome and irresistible…" She said placing her hand over her heart in a dramatic fashion.

Ginger shook her head with a smile. "I think I'm going to have a long talk with your bratty Aunt Mary Ann." She said as she then headed over to the coffee pot.

Alex found the whole thing rather amusing. His mother sure had some effect on his father that was for sure. How she managed that he had not quite figured out. One thing was for certain. It wasn't going to happen to him. Maybe. It was just ridiculous. Or was it? Had it happened and he did not want to face it? His mind briefly went to this one particular girl in his class. Her name was Tina. Tina McKensey. She had long reddish brown hair. Sparkling dark green eyes….He blushed a bit to himself thinking about such female. He never forgot when he met her.

Alex and his friend Jason decided to go on a dolphin watch. The owner was an old Navy buddy of the Skipper and when he told them about him well they had to go see him for themselves. They had a grand time listening to Jack Samson tell tales of the sea and his time in the Navy. They could listen to the man all day he was so fascinating. The things he saw were incredible. Well during one of his tales Jason has interrupted to ask him a question about something he had told them. Alex turned his head and that's when he was hit. Hit by a vision. A pretty one at that. There she was. Sitting there on one of the benches checking her reflection in a compact mirror. She wore a delicate white sundress with little spaghetti straps. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. He recalled hearing her light laughter at something a friend of hers said. Never in his life had he ever encountered such a beauty.

Well he just put that out of his head. It wasn't going to happen. No it was not. Tina was the most popular girl in his class. She was also a member of the drama club. She didn't sing like Amber but she had some pretty good talent as well. He knew that she and Amber had a blast playing rivals in one of the school productions. Their characters trying to outwit each other only to find out they had been outwitted themselves by another! It was comical to watch. He thoroughly enjoyed the chance to see Tina on the stage. She looked so natural. Almost as natural as his mother and sister did. However no matter what he knew for certain he had no chance with her. Not a one! Tina would never wish to go out with the likes of him. He was too much of a bookworm and liked science. She liked fashion and the drama club. Their worlds were different. Besides he was convinced she only went for guys who were like Tom Cruise. Boy did the girls go crazy for him in the movie Top Gun! Sabrina and Amber would not stop swooning! Lucky for them they got to meet the actor who of course was charming to them both. The girls each had a framed autographed picture of the star in their bedrooms.

He was not Tom Cruise. He was not any actor. He was just Alex Hinkley. That was enough for him. He supposed. Maybe. He did wish that he could do something to win over the fair Tina but deep down Alex just felt it was hopeless. Yes she would flirt from time to time but she did that with everyone. It was true she did seek him out for help in some of her subjects and well he did ask her once to be his partner in chemistry class. She was more than happy to oblige and he found she was pretty bright in the subject. They did get an A on their project.

But regardless of all that, he was not going to be dating Tina anytime soon so he may as well get those thoughts out of his head. It was not logical to be wishing for something that was never going to be. He had more important things to think about. Like his idea for a new perfume. He was dying to tell his father about it. It was brilliant. A perfume that reminded one of a tropical island. Much like the one his parents lived on for about four years. Add some light slightly sweet herbaceious, floral heart and maybe a touch of vanilla or maybe coconut. One of the reasons he wanted to get started on it was that the twin's birthday was coming up and he wanted to give them something special. It was going to be their 18th birthday after all. He hoped he could get it made in time so he could present it to them. Alex was sure they would love it. They were as much of perfume addicts as their mother was. Although Ginger had a different reason for her perfume. She just liked making Roy nuzzle her. This brought to mind Tina's perfume. She had this intoxicating sweet floral fragrance that…. _Stop that!_ He commanded himself. See this is why love was stupid. Always distracting you from what is really important.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex rushed into the living room and stopped quick upon seeing his mother "saying good-bye" to his very flustered father. It was a normal sight to see. Roy Hinkley wrapped up in the arms of Ginger with her lips pressed against his. It seemed he had attempted to get away but as Alex and his sisters knew, that was an exercise in futility for him. There wasn't really any point for him to try and fight the redheaded starlet. She was going to win and he was going to have to just accept it.

The teen rolled his eyes walking up to his mother and tapping her on the shoulder. "Mom…Mom..can you let go of Dad? I need to discuss something highly important with him."

Ginger slowly released her kiss on the brilliant scientist and smiled at him. "I love you darling." She said in her usual breathy voice.

"Um…I…." Was all the Professor could manage. Even though they were together for pretty much eighteen years she still had a way of rendering him speechless. He coughed and then finally found his tongue. "I need to talk to our son." He sputtered.

Ginger kissed him once more. "Okay darling. I'll see you later. I have to get down to the studio. I'll be home around five. You'll be home at six right?"

"Well Ginger I'm working on something big so I may be a little late."

The movie star frowned. "Roy! You've been late three times this week. Coming home close to midnight! Can't you get home at a reasonable hour?" She pouted.

"I'm sorry my love. This project for Mr. Howell is taking a longer than we had expected. He wants results soon. I promise you I will be home as soon as I can." The Professor replied. "I love you." He said kissing her lips.

Ginger returned his kiss informing her husband she loved him before saying good-bye to her son and leaving to head out to the movie studio.

Alex shook his head. "Really Dad? Your excuses are getting really weak."

"I know." The Professor replied. "But I don't want your mother to know about it. I want it to be a surprise. To see the look on her face when she sees an entire fragrance line dedicated to her…"

Alex nodded. "Yeah I know. She will be over the moon. Especially when she finds out that is not her only anniversary present."

"Your mother deserves the best." The academic said. "And having well to do friends has it's advantages. Having Mr. Howell purchase that island and turn it into a private luxury resort helps. I'm glad he didn't buy our island. I don't like the idea of anything being touched on it. But your mother will certainly love this. We will have the entire island to ourselves."

"Sounds nice." Alex said. "By the way speaking of presents and islands, I have an idea for one for my sisters. You know how they are perfume addicts like Mom."

"Yes I do. They never go without it. They must have four bottles each." The Professor said with a laugh.

"Well I had an idea for a perfume for them. I was thinking of one that reminds you of a tropical island. I had this whole formula worked out." He handed his father the paper. "What do you think?"

The Professor studied it carefully as he did everything. "Hmmm…I think it's a great idea and this formula may work….we may have better luck with the vanilla instead of coconut but we can try both and see which works the best. It's pretty ambitious. You sure you can handle this?"

"Sure I can!" Alex said enthusiastically. "It's going to be their 18th birthday and that's a milestone. I thought I would do something nice. I know it's a lot of work but I know I can do it!"

"Okay." The Professor said. "We will give it a try. Why don't you meet me after school and we can work on this formula. Just come down to the lab and we'll get started."

"Thanks Dad!" Alex beamed. "I'll be there."

"I shall see you later at that hour. I need to get going. Your mother has delayed me once again." He said shaking his head. "I'm going to have to have a discussion with her."

Alex could not help but laugh. "Dad you know you aren't going to win that one. Mom does each time you try to have that discussion with her. She pouts and downcasts her eyes with that look that gets you everytime."

The Professor turned a bit red. "Um…I should go.." He quickly walked out the door.

Alex headed back to the kitchen where his sisters were finishing up their breakfast and gathering their books to head to school. "You need a ride Alex?" asked Amber. "Jonas is picking up Sabrina cause he has an early class."

"Sure okay." He said picking up his backpack. "Can you drop me off at Dad's office after school though?"

"Okay." Amber said not thinking much of it. It was not unusual for Alex to be at the lab mixing chemicals together and helping out from time to time. Mr. Howell even paid him for his work. The man may have a rep for being greedy but he was farthest from that. When it came to people he considered friends and family, he was one of the most generous people in the country. Ginger was certain that he anonymously donated to the school the Professor worked at. There was always a huge windfall donation to the science department. Especially research.

The three kids left the kitchen and headed to the driveway. Jonas has just pulled up in his blue car and Sabrina hopped in. After he drove off, Amber started up her Mustang convertible with her brother in the passenger side. She pulled down the drive way and out to the main road. The radio was of course on and she as usual was singing along to the very popular Madonna song Papa Don't Preach. Amber adored the singer and her style of music. However she never ceased believing her mother was the greatest singer of all time.

Alex didn't mind the singing as he thought about something. Or someone. That someone being Tina. He wondered what she would be wearing today. Would her hair be up or down? He couldn't decide which he liked better. She was just so… _Stop that_! He chided himself. He should not be daydreaming about this young female. Tina was out of his league and he had no shot of dating her and he wasn't interested in dating her. At least that's what he would keep telling himself. It was just not logical to think such a thing. They were too different. He liked science. She liked the drama club...Yeah Yeah his parents...but that did not mean it was going to render the same results for him. One cannot just simply draw a conclusion like that.

Amber looked over at her brother. "You okay?"

"Fine." He said. "Just thinking of this test I have today in biology." He lied.

Amber shook her head rolling her eyes. "No you're not. You're thinking of Tina McKensey. And you are not taking biology."

At this Alex's face was colored the same shade of red that his father's would get when caught with Ginger. "I meant chemistry…I was not thinking of…What makes you think I would be…"

"I'm not blind little brother." Amber laughed. "I've seen the way you look at her. It's like the way Dad looks at Mom. You are in love."

"I am not." He said vehemently. "You are being ridiculous."

"Yes you are. You are crazy about Tina. Why are you trying to hide it? Jeez you are just like Dad. He tried to hide his love for Mom for almost four years even though it was obvious to all that he was madly in love with her. Thank God Aunt Mary Ann and Nana took action. He certainly wasn't getting the hints Mom gave him."

"That is different." Alex insisted. "It's not the same thing. I'm not in love with Tina therefore…"

"Oh give it up." His older sister said making a left hand turn. "You are too. I don't know what you are so afraid of. She's a very nice girl. It's not like she's stuck up. I have worked with her in the drama club and she's very down to Earth. Why don't you talk to her? She may like you too."

"I'm not having this conversation anymore." Alex said as they pulled into the parking lot of the high school. The car came to a stop as Amber parked in her space. "I'm not going to dignify your accusations with…"

"Put a lid on it." Amber said. "You are as horrible at hiding it as Dad was. Just go talk to her. Ask her to the movies. That movie that Mom was in….that Rain Dancers movie, that is still out. You can ask her to see that. It's a great movie."

"I'll pass." Alex said. "I'm not watching any of those mushy love movies. I'll see you later." He got out of the car and took off.

Amber sat watching him. "Oh Alex someday you will get it." She sighed.

She pushed the door open and stepped out. Shutting the door she gathered up her books and her purse and headed inside. She wondered to her locker and smiled at Scott who was talking with a group of friends. He smiled and waved a hello.

Amber turned the dial on her lock and noticed out of the corner of her eye her twin talking to Ashley Gilligan. She had wanted to speak to herself as she needed her mother's help with a home ec project. She was a great singer and had pretty darn good acting skills but Amber was hopeless in the kitchen. She was lucky she could boil an egg! As hard as she tried she just could not grasp cooking. Which is why she needed Mary Ann's help. She wanted to get it just right.

Amber opened her looker and gathered the books she needed. She started over to the other girls and spotted her little brother in a daze watching a Miss Tina McKensey walk by wearing a denim skirt and red sleeveless top. Her hair was hung down and pushed back from her face with a red hairband. Amber could not help but grin at her brother. He was the spitting image of Roy Hinkley Jr whenever Ginger came waltzing into a room wearing one of her stylish outfits. "Alex Alex. You are such a terrible liar. I knew you were in love with her."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex." A soft sweet voice said to the honor roll student while he was putting his books away in his locker.

The said student gulped as he was then hit with a very familiar fragrance of perfume. A soft gentle scent that caused his blood to race and his heart to pound in his chest. Slowly he turned to see the female before him in her denim skirt and red top. Flowing reddish brown hair hung down past her shoulders.

"Uh…." Alex said before clearing his throat in much the same manner of his father whenever Ginger made him flustered and nervous and not to mention a little sweaty. "Tin..Tina..Hi.." He somehow managed to spit out after locating his tongue. "How…how are you.."

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could come over to my house. I am having so much trouble with geometry. I just can't seem to grasp it." She said twirling a strand of hair between her slender fingers which also caused the boy in front of her to practically have heart palpations. "Could you please help me?"

"Well I…I….I was going to go to my Dad's…Dad's lab. I'm uh…I'm I'm uh working on something for my sisters. For their birthday. It's coming up soon." Why he could not speak in a complete coherent sentence without stuttering and stammering like a fool he had yet to figure out.

"Oh." Tina smiled moving in a bit closer which made Alex's face feel very hot. "That's so sweet of you. You are so brilliant. Just like your handsome father. You know you are just as handsome as he is." She said gently touching his cheek which then caused a thousand and one sparks to shot through his body. "I bet someday you will be a well respected scientist just like he is." Tina moved in even closer causing Alex to be backed up against the door of his locker. His eyes dilated and his pulse racing. "I can see why your mother adores him so much and how she can hardly keep her hands off of him. Who could blame her? You Hinkley men are just too irresistible."

Alex was not sure what had happened but he thinks that Tina had just barely brushed her lips against his own before turning and walking away. He swallowed hard still standing in disbelief over what just occurred. As if in slow motion, he turned back to his locker and reopened it retrieving a text book. He closed it again and slowly walked down the hall and out to the student parking lot where his sister was waiting.

Amber turned to see him approaching the Mustang. "There you are. I just saw you at your locker I thought you were coming right out. What kept you?"

"Um…noth..nothing… Let's just go."

Amber looked at him skeptical. She knew something happened and she bet it had to do with one Tina McKensey. She had noticed the girl walking towards her brother's locker right before she went outside. Deciding to not press him further as she knew he would only deny deny deny, Amber started the car up and drove off in the direction of their father's work place. She turned the radio on and began singing along to Janet Jackson song titled When I Think of You. Alex had wished to just turn the song off as the lyrics hit a little too close to home but knew he best not say anything or he will get the third degree from his older sister. He could not wait until he got his own license in a few months. Then he could drive around with Tina and… _Will you stop that!_ He said chiding himself.

The office finally came into view and Amber stopped the car. Alex was puzzled why she got out as well but she explained she wanted to say hello their father. The two headed inside greeting the security guard Larry and waving to Ms. Keller the receptionist. The teens found the lab and walked inside. The Professor looked up from his work seeing his two children. "Hello." He greeted. "Amber I didn't expect to see you here."

"I thought I would stop in for a minute and say hello. How's Mom's present going?" She asked as she walked over to the lab table peering at the chemicals.

"It's coming along nicely. Already have the perfume finished and the lotion. Just working on the bubble bath now." He replied.

"Well good luck. I know Mom will love it. I'll see you later." She gave a quick kiss on the cheek to her father and then patted her brother's arm before taking off.

"Okay son." The Professor said. "Let's get to work. I have some different samples here for you. You can pick out which you think will be best. I thought we could start with the floral heart first before we delved any further. That is the most important aspect of the perfume."

Alex nodded saying nothing. At the moment perfume was the farthest thing from his mind. Well at least his sister's perfume. The perfume that was on his mind was lingering on the soft skin of a very pretty girl with reddish brown hair and… _Stop it!_ Alex scolded himself again. _Just cut out that nonsense and get to work!_ "Okay Dad." He finally said as he inspected the samples. His mind knew that he had to find one he thought his two sisters would like but all he could think about was what kind would Tina like. How in the world did his father do this for all those years? How did he manage to go four years hiding his love for one beautiful redheaded movie star? It had to be torture! It just had to!

The young budding scientist quick looked at his father before turning his attention back to his task at hand. He had to ask him but he didn't want to seem to obvious about it. "Dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied as he mixed substances together. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering….when you were on the island with Mom how…how did you hide your feelings for her?"

The Professor turned his head and stared at his son puzzled. "How did I hide my feelings?"

"Yeah I mean you knew that you loved her but you never told her cause you thought you weren't good enough for her. How did you get through that day after day?"

The Professor sighed. "Alex does this inquiry of yours have anything to do with your feelings for a certain girl?"

Alex turned red a bit. "I was just curious. That's all."

"Son." The Professor said walking over to him. "I'm not going to pry but I am going to give you some advice. The time I wasted not telling your mother that I loved her is time I wish I could get back. I wished that I had been honest with her and myself a lot sooner than I was. I wish I could have been stronger. Especially when that Duke showed up. I should have fought for your mother and informed that clown that she belonged to me. But I didn't. I sat back and almost allowed him to have her. Fortunately he finally showed his true colors and your mother dismissed him."

"Yeah well what about that awful Erika Tiffany Smith?" Alex said. He did not like that woman anymore than his sisters did. He despised her just as much and thought her a complete phony and a ditz.

"Again that was my own stupidity. I knew I did not love her and I knew that the only one I wanted to marry was your mother. I again say nothing. I almost get wrangled into something I don't want. Fortunately again fate stepped in. Or your mother did. I knew after she kissed me the way she did that I could not possibly conceive of feeling for anyone the way I did and still do for her. What I'm saying son is that if you do have feelings for a certain female, you need to tell her. Don't squander your opportunity. Another could come by and snatch her away. I was lucky. You may not be as lucky." The Professor stated. "Tell the girl your feelings and put it all out on the line. Yes I know there is the risk of rejection but that's a risk you are going to have to take."

"I see." Alex said. "So I should tell…that I like her?"

"Yes you should. Just tell her how you feel. She may feel the same way. You have to think positively. You can't always think negative and look at the dark side of things. You have to believe there is a possibility she returns your feelings. Your mother did. She felt the same way about me as I did her. I was just too stupid to let her know."

The Professor sighed thinking about how his wasted chances to be with Ginger on the island. Why did he just hold it in? How stupid of him? Matthew was right. He should have told Ginger a lot sooner and he could have…with her…more…Well of course married her and then…Why did he put himself through that hell? He will never understand.

"Thanks Dad." Alex said. "I'll take your advice to heart."

"Good." He said. "Now let's get back to work."

 **Hinkely Home (Later that evening)**

Alex was in his bedroom finishing up his homework. With school coming to a close soon, he didn't have a much which he was glad. Gave him time to think. Think about the lovely Tina. He knew his father was right. He should just come out and tell her. What reason is there to not do so? It is silly to go on like this. Maybe she really did like him?  
He thought about what happened at his locker earlier. Maybe it was her way of letting him know she liked him. He knew his mother used similar tactics on his father. Perhaps it can work out.

Alex put his homework away and headed down stairs. He went into the kitchen to get a snack when he saw his mother on the phone. He grinned as she was clearly using her power to lure a certain academic back home. That academic had no shot. That much Alex knew. He quick grabbed an apple before heading to the living room. His sister were sitting watch MTV. "Isn't Bon Jovi just the best!" Sabrina declared. "Man I would love to see them in concert!"

Alex smiled to himself knowing that Jonas had purchased tickets for a very concert given by that very band for Sabrina's birthday. He also knew that Scott bought tickets as well. Actually the two boys combined their money to buy four tickets but he knew the girls would be thrilled. They offered to get him one but he passed. It wasn't that he didn't like Bon Jovi. He did he just preferred country music more. Which reminded him, Alabama was also planning on a concert in the L.A. area soon. What a great date that would be with Tina! Maybe he could…Yes that was perfect. He could ask her if she would like to go to the concert with him! First he had to find out if she liked Alabama. He was certain she did as he had heard to mention how much she adored Dolly Parton and thought Barbara Mandrel was sensational so she had to at least like country music in general. Yes that was the perfect plan. But how he was he going to get his hands on the tickets? Wait…he knew how! His mother! Surely she had some connections.

He got up from the sofa and headed back to the kitchen just as Ginger hung up the phone with a pout. She frowned at her son. "He is just so stubborn!" She grumbled.

"Sorry Mom." Alex said sympathetically. He knew how much Ginger hated when the Professor was late coming home. "I'm sure he will change his mind soon." He offered.

"Maybe." She said. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah…I was wondering if you could maybe help me get tickets to the Alabama concert that is coming up in a few weeks."

"Sure." Ginger said. "I can call Ronnie. He knows a few ticket brokers. You and your friend Jason going?"

"Um…well no not exactly." Alex stammered.

Ginger grinned. She knew that look and that stammer all too well. "I see. So what's her name? Tina McKensey?"

Alex fumed a bit. "Did Amber open her big mouth?"

Ginger laughed. "No dear Amber did not open her big mouth. I have eyes. I saw the way you were staring at her when she was in that play with Amber. I'm not blind. You had the same look your father gets around me."

"Oh."

"But I will be more than happy to see what I can do to get you tickets. Just leave it to me."

"Thanks Mom." He said hugging her. "You're the best."

"You're welcome."

Alex hurried back into the living room where the girls were dancing and singing to a Michael Jackson video Billie Jean. He had wanted to watch something else but the twins were having so much fun he decided to head upstairs to his room. He reached his room and shut the door behind him. Alex fumbled for the piece of paper and dialed. Tina had given him her number before in case he was not able to make it over to help her with whatever subject. He picked up his phone and dialed. It rang a few times before a female voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. McKensey? This is Alex Hinkley."

"Oh hello Alex." The woman said pleasantly. "Are you calling for Tina?"

"Yes I am. Is she available?"

"She is. Hold on…."

A minute or two passed before he heard that sweet voice. "Alex?"

"Hi Tina." He said. "I'm sorry to bother you…"

"It's okay." She laughed. "What's up?"

"Well um…" He felt nervous all of a sudden but was determined. "I was wondering….do you like Alabama? You know the country group?"

"I love them!" Tina said. "They are my favorite!"

"Oh well I was hoping you would…well if you would like to go to their concert with me."

Tina squealed on the other end. "I would love to!"

"You would?" He said somewhat surprised.

"Of course I would. Alex I've been waiting for you to ask me out forever!" She exclaimed.

"You have?" He said shocked.

"Yes dummy. I like you in case you didn't know. I think you are a nice guy and I meant what I said. You are cute. I'd love to go to the concert with you." Tina said. "I'd be happy to."

"Great.' Alex beamed. "I'll let you know once I get the tickets. Okay…bye."

He hung up the phone with a smile. Wow. Tina liked him. She liked him. His father was right. This wasn't as hard as he made it out to be.


	4. Chapter 4

"So little brother you all ready for your big date?" asked Amber as she stood in Alexander's room as he combed his sandy brown hair.

"It's not a big date." He retorted back rolling his eyes. "Just going to a concert."

"Sure." Amber grinned. "Is that why you are borrowing Dad's cologne? The very cologne that drives Mom…"

"Knock it off." The younger Hinkley child snapped as his face turned a shade of red. "You are one to talk. You borrow Mom's perfume all the time. What's it called again? Flaming Passion? The one that Dad finds irresistible and Mom says made him fall in love with her."

"Guilty." Amber smiled as she sat down on the bed. "Seriously little brother I hope you have a good time tonight. Tina is a nice girl. You did good there bro."

"Thank you." Alex said setting down his comb. He turned from the mirror. "Well do I look okay?" He asked.

Amber studied his blue jeans, button shirt and sports jacket borrowed from their father. "You look good." She said. "Very handsome. I think Tina will be impressed."

Sabrina peeked in the door and smiled at her brother. "Looking good there Alex." She said.

"Thanks sis." He replied. "Well I guess we should get going. Thanks Sabrina for driving us."

"No problem." The blonde said. "Happy to. Jonas and I will pick you up afterwards. We can all go out and grab a burger or something if you want."

"Sounds great." Alex said. "Come on."

The three Hinkley children headed down the stairs. Ginger smiled at her son. "Alex you look almost as handsome as your father." She remarked.

"Almost?" He grinned.

"You know no one could ever look more handsome than him." She stated. Her eyes then turned towards her husband who was looking over some papers. "He's the most handsome man in the world."

Alex shook his head and laughed. "Yes Mom. I know. Not even Cary Grant can compare. I need to get going. Gotta pick up Tina."

"Have a good time." She said kissing his cheek. "What time will you be home?"  
Sabrina spoke. "We thought we could go grab a burger or something after the concert. Maybe be home around 11 or 11:30? Is that okay?"

"That's fine." Ginger said. "You and Jonas are going to a movie right?"

She nodded. "Yeah but we are going to hang at Aunt Mary Ann's and Uncle Gilly's for a bit before hand. The movie doesn't start until 8:30."

"Okay. Well enjoy the movie and say hello them for me."

"Will do." Sabrina said.

Ginger turned to her other daughter. "You and Ashley are going to work on that Home Ec project right? With Mary Ann?"

"Yeah I'm going to ride with Sabrina to their house. Uncle Gilly said he would drive me back home when we are done. I'm so glad Aunt Mary Ann is a whiz at cooking. I need all the help I can get."

Ginger laughed. "You will be in good hands. She is the best. The things she whipped up on the island were amazing."

The Professor put his papers aside and walked over to his wife placing his arm around her. "My love you were an excellent cook as well." He said kissing the side of her head.

"Yeah Mom." Amber piped up. "You're pretty good yourself. You know we all love your lemon chicken and your awesome orange cream pie."

Alex nodded in agreement. "You bet we do. You make the best lemon chicken ever."

Ginger smiled at them all. "You are all very sweet. I love you. All of you." She turned towards her husband and said softly. "But I love you the most." She gently kissed his lips.

The three teens made faces and mocked disgust before heading out. Ginger gazed up at her husband with that all too familiar look he knew so well. "Darling the kids are gone. What shall we do all by ourselves?" She asked her fingers pulling at the buttons on his shirt.

"There's a deck of cards in the drawer." He replied gently brushing his lips against hers. "How 'bout it Ginger?"

She giggled. "Okay Professor." She said returning his kiss. "Are you sure?"

"Very. I will defeat you. I'm onto your cheating ways."

"Darling you've been saying that for 18 years and you still haven't beaten me. And I don't cheat."

"Just get the cards my love." He replied.

Ginger gave him one more kiss before retrieving the deck of cards and they two headed up the stairs.

 **Pink Mustang**

Sabrina started up the car with Amber in the passenger side and Alex in the back.

The two teen girls gabbed back and forth about the latest gossip from Hollywood. Like their mother, they followed it very closely. It was a part of their world. They did pay attention to other things in the world of course, both felt it was important to know what was going on in the world around them but they still enjoyed dishing the Hollywood dirt.

Alex paid no attention as his mind thought of Tina. She was quite a girl that was for sure. How exactly he managed to catch her eye he hadn't a clue. His father advised him it was not worth trying to analyze. Alex knew he spoke from experience. His father was still amazed to this day that the beautiful Ginger Grant wanted _him._ Of all the men at her feet, she wanted _him._ Even with her return to Hollywood with men who he had believed were more charming and debonair then him, Ginger still wished to be by his side. Not once did another ever catch her eye. Ginger was the most loyal and faithful wife to him. Others in Hollywood may run around or have marriages fall apart but Ginger's was solid as can be.

And the same could be said for Roy Hinkley Jr. No one could rip him away from Ginger. Not even that stupid Lorna. Alex had met her as well at that science banquet and he couldn't stand the sight of her. He like Sabrina was none to happy with the woman trying to flirt with their father. Not like she made any progress. The Professor barely paid any attention to her. Sure there were some women who tried to throw themselves at him because he was married to the famous Ginger Grant but their efforts were utterly useless. He paid no heed to them for his eyes were only for a vivacious redhead. This ridiculous brunette twit with an IQ of a rabbit most likely had been interning at the research lab as a secretary. She had tried to make a move on the Professor and well she was dismissed from her internship pretty quickly. Mr. Howell was none too pleased to hear of her actions and sent her off with a good scolding and advised her to never return.

Alex decided to listen to his father's advice. Not try to figure out why Tina liked him. Just accept it and be happy about it. And he was happy about it. She was a nice girl and he found she did like to discuss science. When he would speak about some of the work he did at his father's lab, she looked interested. It was nice to talk about things that he liked. He was certain most girls wouldn't care. They wouldn't always discuss science of course. Tina would tell him how even though she did enjoy acting in the drama club and thought it fun, it wasn't what she wanted to do with her life. She actually wanted to be a doctor. A surgeon perhaps. Wanted to be able to heal the sick. Help bring people back to good health. Her mother was a nurse and she would volunteer as a candy striper at the hospital she worked at. She loved talking to the patients. Tina also thought the doctors were especially nice and they always answered her numerous questions and encouraged her to go into the field saying she was a bright girl. Alex agreed that Tina would make a great doctor. She had a way of putting people at ease. One of the things he admired about her.

His thoughts were broken as they arrived at Tina's house. After making both of his sister's swear on their lives that they would not embarrass him, he got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and a minute later it opened with Mrs. McKensey standing there. "Hello Alex." She greeted. "Nice to see you."

"You too Mrs. McKensey." He said politely. "Is Tina ready?"

"She will be down in just a minute…." The older woman looked over her shoulder and saw her daughter heading down the stairs. "Oh here she is….Tina….Alex is here."

A second or two later the young lady greeted Alex. "Hello." She said.

Alex could not help but let his eyes wonder over her. She was wearing a very pretty light purple sundress and her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. He could detect that perfume on her skin that he loved. It was called _Enchantment_. And Alex certainly thought it lived up to it's name. "Hello." He said after clearing his throat. "You look…nice."

"Thank you." She smiled kissing his cheek.

Alex turned red a bit and then cleared his throat again before speaking. "Um…we..we were thinking of grabbing a burger or something after the concert…would that be alright?"

"Sounds great." Tina said. She turned to her mother. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine with me. What time will you be home?"

"Oh." Alex said. "We were thinking like 11 or 11:30?"

Mrs. McKensey nodded. "Sounds good. Call if you think you will be late though."

"I will Mom." Tina said kissing her mother's cheek. "I promise."

"Have fun!" She said waving to them.

Alex and Tina approached the pink mustang. Alex shot his two older sisters a warning look at they better not think about it.

"Hi Tina." Amber greeted.

"Hi Amber." She said getting in to the backseat. "Hi Sabrina."

"Hello." The blonde smiled. "Did Alex tell you about grabbing a bite after the show?"

"Yes. I told my mother and she is cool with it."

"Great. Jonas and I will be there to pick you up after the concert. I would assume it would most likely end sometime around 10? We are going to a movie first so we may be there a little bit after 10." She started the car up and they drove off.

The teens arrived at the Gilligan house to drop of Amber. She got out of the car and wished her brother a good night. Had to duck a flying object when she advised Tina to be careful that Hinkley men are notorious for not being able to resist perfume. Tina just laughed and Alex looked at his sister with a none too happy expression.

Sabrina then drove the pair to the arena and advised them of where to meet her and Jonas later. She wished them a good night before taking off. The two teens headed inside the concert arena marveling at all the people there. It was exciting. They were going to see one of the best country bands of all time performing. Both purchased t-shirts and headed inside to their seats which were practically in the front. Tina was in awe of how Ginger could pull strings to get the best seats. "Your mom is awesome." She said looking up at the stage and how close they were to it. "I can't believe we got such great seats."

"Mom doesn't mess around." He stated. "She's the best."

A trashy blonde who appeared to be drunk overheard them. "You that Ginger Hinkley's kid?" She said with a sneer. "That woman is a slut. A trashy slut."

Alex wished it was permissible to strike a woman as he never wanted to more with this one. He decided to ignore the woman but she was not going to be deterred.

"You hear me?" She pressed on. "A real whore your mother is. Thinks she's so great. You know she sleeps with directors and producers to get those parts in the movie. She's real slut."

Tina fumed not wishing to hear another word coming out of this woman's mouth. She did want this creature ruining their entire night. They were there to enjoy some great country music and have a good time. Not listen to jealous bitter people like this woman clearly was.

"Does your father know what a tramp your mother is? I bet you aren't really his kid either." She said with glee. "Probably passed you off as his kid. Bet she doesn't know who your real father is."

A big burly man came over to where the three were seated and frowned at the woman. "Miss I'm going to have to ask that you leave."

"I ain't doing nothing." She sneered. "I paid for this seat."

"You are harassing these two young people. Saying things that are uncalled for. Now if you can't behave like a civilized person you are going to have to come with me."

"Fat chance buddy." The woman said. "I aint' going nowhere with no one. I'm not doing nothing wrong. His mother is cheap whore. Everyone knows it."

"That's it miss." He said and he grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

"Hey." She exclaimed. "You can't treat me like this." She protested.

The man paid no attention as he hauled her away. He winked at the two teens and they smiled at him. A few minutes he came back over to them. "The band would like to apologize to you for that woman's remarks. It seems Debbie Dawson never did get over her jealously of your mother."

Alex was befuddled. "The band? Debbie Dawson? You mean that Debbie who used to be my mother's roommate years ago?"

"Yes that's the one. She must have gotten wind of you being here. The band is sorry you had to endure her crude remarks. They are big fans of your mother's and were hoping they would get to meet you."

Alex could not believe it. "Meet me? They want to meet me?"

"Yes." He said with a smile. "I promise you it's true. Your mother's agent Ronnie had contacted their manager about tickets and well they of course were thrilled to be able to provide you and your friend here with them. They would do anything for her. Like I said they are huge fans of your mother's. Would you like to go back stage to meet them?"

"I…well…I don't want to impose…"

"Come on." He said leading the way. "Follow me."

The two teens followed the large male and were indeed led backstage to the dressing room. The members of the band were thrilled to meet young Alex and told them how much they admired his mother. Tina was in awe of them saying she adored their music and was looking forward to the show. They signed autographs for them and Alex promised he would speak to his mother about getting an autographed picture for them.

The pair returned to their seats as the concert began. They had a blast singing along to and dancing to the music. Everyone in the arena was enjoying themselves. Alabama really knew how to put on a show that was for sure. When the show was over they met up with Jonas and Sabrina and shared their story. Both were in awe and thought it was so nice of the band to do that. Sabrina was not happy about that awful Debbie spouting off mean things about their mother. She wished she could deck that woman.

The four found their favorite burger place and settled into a booth. Sabrina told them all about the movie and swore that her mother would have done a better job as the lead. The actress they hired was okay but Ginger would have been better. Alex laughed saying she said that about every movie. Jonas said there was some truth to Sabrina's assertions but it was still a good flick.

They finished up eating and drove Tina back home. Alex walked her up to the door.  
"I had a great time." She said. "It was so cool getting to meet the band."

"It was." He said. "So um…well…I guess this is good night."

"Guess so." Tina nodded. "Well..good night."

"Good night."

He stood there for a minute before carefully placing a small kiss on her lips. He let go and Tina smiled. "Good night Alex." She said before turning and walking inside.

Alex grinned to himself and headed down the walkway to the waiting car.

The End!


End file.
